


Happy Hanukkah, David Rose

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish David Rose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Patrick has the embarrassingly sweet and nice idea to celebrate Chanukah with David.David has some regrets.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Chanukah 5781 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Happy Hanukkah, David Rose

David has a  _ lot _ of regrets in his life. Like, a lot. Like – it’s way easier to make a list of all the things he  _ doesn’t _ regret.

And right now, the thing David thinks he regrets the most is telling Patrick he’s Jewish.

Well, half-Jewish, but he had a bar mitzvah and everything, and – probably most pressing at the moment, he celebrates Chanukah.

And now Patrick has this embarrassingly sweet and nice idea to celebrate Chanukah with him.

And like, honestly, his family hasn’t really celebrated Chanukah in years. There was an attempt last year, but it ended in a small fire, and they all just decided it wasn’t really worth it.

But  _ Patrick, _ on the other hand…

Patrick…

Patrick’s even gone ahead and bought a  _ menorah! _

It’s all David can do to convince him not to bring it up to his parents.

The other problem, which is maybe a little more pressing, is that David shares a room with Alexis, and while Patrick, like, has his own  _ room, _ he also rents that room from Ray, who honestly has no idea what the word “boundaries” even means.

Which means David has to deal with the very pressing reality that Ray might just interrupt their cute little Chanukah together and ruin Patrick’s very sweet plans.

But like, actually, when they get down to it, it’s all very private and sweet. Patrick tells him with an adorable little smile that Ray has plans in Elmdale and that they  _ should _ have the place to themselves until much later.

Patrick has his little kitschy menorah he probably paid  _ way _ too much money for, and  _ rainbow _ candles, even though, like, it’s only the first night so they only need two.

David stumbles through the blessings (he never  _ really _ had to say them before, and okay, like, Patrick can’t  _ blame him _ if he has to look them up on his phone!), and they light the candles and Patrick even has some frozen latkes that he fried up, and it’s all just really domestic and cute and David kind of wants to die a little bit, but it’s nice.

Patrick surprises him with a present. 

David leans in to kiss him, which, naturally, is just when Ray decides to barge in the front door.

“Hello, David! Don’t mind me! Oh, are those hash browns?”

“They’re latkes, actually,” David says, a little more snappily than he probably  _ should, _ but, like, Ray wasn’t supposed to be here!

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Patrick says, and sure,  _ David _ can tell there’s an undertone of telling Ray to mind his own business, but since when has Ray understood that?

Ray thanks him and darts off to the kitchen, and Patrick is  _ just about _ to kiss David when Ray comes back into the living room, because of course he does.

And that’s not even the worst part.

The worst part is that Ray’s latkes are smothered in  _ ketchup. _

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
